Diagnostic testing is used to provide insight into the health status of a subject, and, when performed in a timely manner can facilitate identification of proper treatment methods for positively diagnosed subjects. Current methods of diagnostic testing are, however, time consuming, labor intensive, and can be prohibitively expensive to implement. Furthermore, current tests for different disease panels typically include a very limited number of tests (e.g., ˜10 tests), do not provide results in a rapid manner, and are prescribed after consultation with a doctor, which can discourage some subjects from undergoing diagnostic testing due to operational inefficiencies, patient sensitivity (e.g., in relation to fear of results, in relation to feelings of shame, etc.) and other factors.
As such, there is a need in the field of immunology and microbiology for a new and useful method and system for diagnostic testing. This invention creates such a new and useful method and system.